ironscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Tithe Farm Guide
Tithe Farm Tithe Farm is a farming-based minigame that is located in the Hosidius House in Great Kourend. It is considered a click-intensive minigame that involves planting, watering, and harvesting crops for the NPC Farmer Gricoller. Location & Transportation Tithe Farm is located Northwest of the Hosidius Vinery, and southeast of the statue of Great Kourend. The easiest way to reach Tithe farm is by using the mini-game teleport. Alternative methods include the Xeric’s Glade option on the Xeric’s Amulet, teleporting to a player-owned house located in Kourend, or using a Scroll of Redirection on a House Teleport tab to redirect it to Kourend. Requirements * 100% Favour in the Hosidius House of Great Kourend * 34 Farming (can be boosted, although this is not recommended) * Spade * Seed Dibber * Watering Can (8 recommended, although as few as 1 can be used with the Humidify spell) Recommended * Full Graceful Outfit – you will be constantly moving while participating in this minigame, making Graceful extremely useful * Stamina Potions – Again, there is a lot of running involved in this minigame. Alternatively, with 90 Agility and Full Graceful a player needs only one sip of a regular Energy Potion to complete a round of 100 Fruits without running out of energy. * Gricoller’s Watering Can - A rechargeable watering can that can be obtained through the Tithe Reward shop. Regular watering cans can be buggy while watering the plants, so it’s recommended to purchase the magic watering can as early as possible. Gameplay Near the entrance to the Farm, there is a table with three different types of seeds on it, each with their own Farming level requirement. * Golovanova seeds (34 Farming) * Bologano seeds (54 Farming) * Logavano seeds (74 Farming) Players should grab a stack (100) of the highest-level seed they can use with their farming level, then enter the farm. The player should then plant the seeds in the empty patches to the west of the entrance, and water them once per stage of growth. If plants are not watered or harvested quick enough, they will die and need to be cleared to make space for new crops to be planted. Each plant will take three minutes to fully grow; the growth rate can be doubled by using Gricoller’s fertiliser, which is provided upon entrance. Once a plant is fully grown, a player should harvest the plant and continue planting the rest of their seeds. Once finished planting and harvesting 100 seeds, players can deposit the fruits that they’ve harvested into sacks located throughout the area to receive reward points and experience. If at least 75% of the seeds are deposited as fruits into the sack, players will receive a significant experience bonus. The first 74 fruits deposited will give 0 reward points, and the next 26 fruits will give players 1 reward point per fruit deposited. Strategy The ideal strategy is to plant 5 sets of 20 seeds using the pattern displayed in the image to the right. Using Gricoller’s Fertiliser is not recommended, since it will not allow players enough time to plant all 20 seeds before the plants begin dying. Using this pattern gives players enough time to plant a seed after each fruit they harvest, rather than harvesting all 20 fruits then starting over at the beginning with another set of 20 plants. In order to do this, either the Humidify Spell or Gricoller’s Watering Can are required. If a player wishes to use Humidify rather than spending reward points on Gricoller’s Can, it is recommended to bring 8 full watering cans so that Humidify only needs to be used once every 20 fruits. For players just learning Tithe Farm, you can also do shorter routes until the minigame becomes more familiar, for example 5x16-fruit sets followed by a 20-fruit set. If watering the plants with regular watering cans, it is better to alternate between cans rather than using the same can two or more times in a row. This is because at times there is a slight delay after using a can before you can use it again, this is why Gricoller’s can is recommended. Due to the somewhat tight timeframe in which plants must be watered or harvested before death, slightly more advanced pathing techniques can be used to maximise the number of mistakes allowed during the minigame. For example, each patch can be watered, harvested, or planted in from 3 different game squares, depicted below and hereby referred to as ‘even squares or ‘odd squares’: Regular walking in RuneScape allows a player to move one square per tick; running doubles that rate, allowing a player to move 2 squares per game tick. Therefore, running an odd number of game squares, for example 3 squares, results in a player’s character running 2 squares in 1 game tick, then walking one square for 1 tick, totaling 3 squares moved in 2 game ticks. If the player chooses to run four squares instead, they can travel an extra square in the same amount of time, two game ticks. Utilising this concept is a good way to maximise the number of mistakes you’re allowed to make per round of Tithe. It is a click-intensive minigame and misclicks will happen, but if you use your time wisely they will not affect your xp rates. When traveling between plants, it is recommended to alternate between odd squares and even squares, taking advantage of the way the ‘Run’ system works in RuneScape. The exception is when traveling from one block of four patches to another. Since there are an even number of squares (6) between each block, you should move from an odd square to an odd square or an even square to an even square. In other words, during the minigame you want to always be sure to run an even number of squares to get the most out of your time. A video of an entire 100 fruit run can be found below. Rewards After harvesting the plants, players should deposit the harvest into the sacks found nearby. Depositing harvests will reward players with points and farming experience. It is worth noting that the player may deposit fruits in any amount - you don't have to deposit all 100 at a time. You may plant and harvest a total of 100 seeds. Harvesting a fruit provides 6, 14, or 23 experience (for Golovanova fruit, Bologano fruit, and Logavano fruit fruits respectively). The first 74 fruits deposited will each give 0 points as well as 60, 140, or 230 experience per fruit (10 times the harvest amount). The next 26 fruits (fruits 75-100) deposited will give 1 point and double experience per fruit (120, 280, or 460 experience). In addition, reaching 75 fruits will give result in bonus experience of 1,500, 3,500, and 5,750 (250 times the harvest amount) for respective fruits. The total experience earned per batch of seeds (100 fruits) is 9,660 for Golovanova fruit seeds, 22,540 for Bologano fruitseeds, and 37,030 for Logavano fruit seeds. To calculate this, let P be the harvest experience for the tier of seeds used (6, 14, or 23). 100 x P experience is received from harvesting, 74 x 10 x P ''from the first 74 fruits deposited, ''26 x 20 x P ''from the last 26 fruits deposited, and 250 x P'' from the bonus. The sum gives 1610 x P. Wearing the full farmer's outfit will also boost experience from depositing fruit by 2.5%, bringing total experience per 100 fruits deposited to 9,901.5, 23,103.5, and 37,955.75 respectively. Players can only have a maximum of 1,000 points. Why should I use the Tithe Farm? * Farming skillcape – The farming skillcape, in addition to being somewhat rare on ironman modes, grants 5% extra herb yield from your herb runs. Since herblore is one of the last skills most ironmen achieve level 99 in, the extra yield from your cape’s perk will save a significant amount of time. * Cooking experience – Players that choose to train their Fishing level through Barbarian Fishing may find themselves having a difficult time leveling their Cooking, since they don’t receive any raw fish. This can be made up for by training your Farming level at Tithe Farm, giving you reward points which can be exchanged for Grape Seeds. At higher Farming levels, one grape seed on average is worth approximately 3,500 Cooking Experience. * Seed box – The seed box reward from Tithe is probably the most useful reward from the minigame. It can store up to six different types of seeds, which can be extremely useful in many situations, including pickpocketing Master Farmers or completing certain slayer tasks. Category:Tithe farm guide Category:Tithe Category:Farming Category:Farming guide Category:Tithe Guide